Le jeu du diable
by hitami meada
Summary: Plus que 5 mois et tout sera fini, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit... cette personne, cette chose ou plutôt ce démon qui m'a donné mes facultés,celui qui m'a dit que ça se finirait. Tout se termine un jour, lui m'a dit 10 ans , que je les ai vécu, subit et enduré. Maintenant il va vouloir reprendre ce que je lui ai promis mais si je ne m'en souvient pas...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais c'est bizarre je publie beaucoup récemment comme quoi l'inspiration a ses périodes ! Bref ceci est une nouvelle fic en 5 chapitres qui paraîtront sûrement toutes les trois semaines ^^ avant de commencer quelques points :

1)Rating T pas de yaoi mais sûrement du shonen-ai

2)Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ! T.T pourquoi ils veulent pas me laisser Itachi !

Bref c'est parti !

Le jeu du diable , Prologue

.

.

.

Plus que 5 mois et tout sera fini, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit... cette personne, cette chose ou plutôt ce démon qui m'a donné mes facultés,celui qui m'a dit que ça se finirait. Tout se termine un jour, lui m'a dit 10 ans , que je les ai vécu, subit et enduré. Maintenant il va vouloir reprendre ce que je lui ai promis mais si je ne m'en souvient pas...

Tout a commencé le jour de mon anniversaire, j'avais 8 ans, je venais de rentrer en primaire. Ce jour là, ma meilleure amie était absente et j'étais seul, les gens ne venaient pas me parler... Je me suis alors réfugié dans la bibliothèque au rayon des livres de magie et autres sorcelleries en tous genres. Normalement je n'avais pas le droit d'être là, les CE2 n'ayant pas l'âge pour ces livres...Je tombais ainsi sur un vieux livre, une sorte de grimoire qui sentait l'ancien papier et le moisi.

Je pris le livre et je tournais les pages. À ce moment de l'année j'étais dans ma classe le bon dernier, mais je compris assez bien de quoi traitait le livre... Celui-ci parlait de pacte, de reine ayant passé un marché avec un diable ou un démon. En bref des histoires que peu de gens croient. Mais ça ne me choquait pas, comme si l'existence de ce genre de truc était normal. Je continuais ma lecture comme si de rien n'était et tombais sur une page en français : un pacte d'une pseudo princesse ou reine avec un diable, pris d'une pulsion je décidais de la recopier et signais de ma propre signature...

La cloche sonna, je rangeai la feuille dans une pochette et ne la retrouvait jamais ...

Depuis ce jour, le dernier de la classe passa au rang de meilleur dans toutes les sections et commençait à être entouré de personnes toutes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres...J'ai, du jour au lendemain, progressé en dessin, passant à une vitesse monumentale du niveau CE2 commun à un niveau me permettant de faire la réplique de n'importe quels dessins ou tableaux en moins de deux heures... Bizarrement, du monde se rajouta encore autour de moi, du monde qui m'aimait sans sentiments, qui ne m'aimait que pour les avantages et moi j'en venais à regretter la solitude... J'arrêtais tous et déménageais de Suna, à Konoha ...

Pendant une année scolaire, je ne touchais plus à une feuille et un crayon. Je voulais me faire des amis par moi même -ce qui était mission impossible étant devenu peu social et envoyant les gens bouler autour de moi. Un jour où j'étais mal, il est venu vers moi. Ce grand brun de deux ans de plus que moi, il m'a tendu la main, me promettant de ne plus jamais me laisser seul et de toujours rester avec moi...

Il ne me reste plus que 5 mois à moi, Naruto Uzumaki avant que l'heure finale arrive. Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tout changer. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne me contenterais plus de faire des masques pour coller aux personnalités des gens. À partir d'aujourd'hui je n'existe plus.

Fin prologue

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic de 5 chapitres qui j'espère va plaire et ne pas faire trop peur. Mettez vos avis et vos idées !

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Vous avez été très peu de personnes à lire le prologue de cette nouvelle fic mais je n'abandonne pas et espère un peu plus de réactions pour ce chapitre ! Quelques points avant de commencer :

1) Shonen-ai plus que yaoi

2) Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

3) Je remercie ma beta-lectrice pour son travail formidable**( 3j4 : Merci à toi de m'envoyer des chapitres!^^)**

Bref c'est parti !

.

.

.

.

Le jeu du diable

Cela fait maintenant 9 ans et 7 mois que je vis complètement enfermé dans une cage à oiseaux, pris dans des règles plus bizarres les unes que les autres... Je vis avec mon brun depuis l'incident -ce même jour j'ai perdu mes parents- et je survis avec lui grâce à la fortune qu'ils m'ont légué, ça me fait rigoler de voir à quel point je suis possessif avec lui. Ça me rappelle cette foutue règle qu'il me rabâche tout le temps :

"Ne tombe jamais amoureux, quelque soit la personne. "

Mais il était déjà trop tard, je devais avoir 12 ans, lui 15. Je me suis juré de ne jamais lui dire et de l'emporter avec moi... Aujourd'hui j'entre au lycée, une section d'art spécialisé dans l'art japonais car mes dessins de démons mythologiques sont très réalistes... Cette année encore je suis dans une classe plutôt colorée... bah tant qu'ils ne me collent pas, y'a aucun problème. J'entends les filles de la classe glousser et en levant la tête je me rend compte que toutes regardent dans ma direction, je vérifie les environs mais personne, c'est bien moi qu'elles matent comme ça. Pourtant je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis plutôt petit, légèrement chétif, blond comme le blé et des yeux tellement bleus que les gens les ont crus maudits et trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. Je les ai eues grâce à ma rencontre avec le grillage du voisin un an après la perte de mes parents... Je choisis une place au hasard, tant qu'elle est à côté d'une fenêtre, ça me va.

Un garçon vient s'asseoir en face de moi un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles , il me fait penser à moi avant. Ses joues sont étrangement tatouées de deux triangles rouges. Il commence la conversation avec entrain :

\- Hey mec t'as la cote ! Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka et toi ?

Respire... Il a une personnalité plutôt vive et sympathique qu'est-ce qui pourrait coller avec ça ? Je sais !

\- Naruto Uzumaki ! Enchanté !

Mouais, peu faire mieux ...je suis rouillé. En même temps, passer toute ses vacances dans une maison, enfermé à double tour sur son ordinateur... Ah ... mes fâcheuses tendances otaku... Il continue à me parler avec un entrain insupportable.

\- Hehe ! On va bien s'entendre mon pote ! Ah ! Et t'as déjà deux touches!

Mon dieu quel malheur... mais tuez-moi ! Si ce sont les deux filles auxquelles je pense, ça se résume à un chewing-gum radioactif et une petite brune sans pupilles ...Je sens que cette année va être épuisante, je décide de passer la journée avec ce Kiba au moins 'il' ne me gonflera pas car je joue à l'ours polaire. Le 'il' en question c'est Menma (je sais il est aussi dans une autre de mes fics et au même statut mais ça lui va bien ^^), mon double que j'ai créé pendant une période de faiblesse et qui revient de temps en temps et quand ça arrive c'est lui qui prend la relève non sans effets secondaires. Il a une sale personnalité quand il s'y met... La journée passe et je rentre à l'appartement espérant que mon brun soit dans la cuisine, je me demande si je vais avoir le droit à un câlin ce soir ...

\- Je suis rentré ...

\- Dans la cuisine !

Youpi ! je vais avoir mon câlin!

\- Sasuke ! Câlin !

\- Naruto qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! Ne t'approche pas autant de moi !

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié quelques détails : mon brun à moi se nomme Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa pour être précis et lui aussi a un petit problème du même genre que le mien. Un démon lui a apposé une marque maudite à la base de la nuque, à cause de ça il a légèrement des comportements rappelant les vampires et bizarrement mon sang ne le laisse pas indifférent... Moi ça me fait bien rire cette histoire, le nombre de fois où il a sorti ses crocs... Ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'intéresse à moi, mais en même temps, ça me blesse que se soit juste à cause de mon sang qu'il me prenne sous son aile...

« - Maiiieuuhh... sasu-chan...

\- Arrête tout de suite ça et enlève ce masque. Je ne t'aime pas du tout comme ça ...

\- Hn, bon je vais faire mes devoirs, on se voit au dîner.

\- Hn. »

Voilà nos discussions habituelles, ça va faire plus de 5 ans que l'on vit ensemble. Lui sait tout sur moi, et moi rien sur lui, à part les fondamentaux comme son nom et prénom, son âge et son cas de figure. Il ne me parle jamais de sa famille, de ses amis, de sa vie. Comme si il n'existait que depuis notre rencontre... Pourquoi alors, suis- je tombé amoureux de lui ?

.

.

.

Un mois est passé depuis la rentrée et plus que 4 avant la date finale ...si Sasuke n'est pas au courant de quelques chose, c'est bien de cette histoire de temps. Au pire je pense même que ça ne lui fera rien. Je crois même que personne ne pleurera ma disparition...

Tout se passe plutôt bien au lycée même si Menma fait des apparitions de plus en plus fréquentes me poussant à rester seul dans mon coin. Bah... tant que Sasuke ne le sais pas tout va bien. Dans l'ensemble j'ai été plus heureux ce dernier mois que pendant mes 15 années de vie, la saisie risque d'être douloureuse... Une place s'est libérée à l'internat et je suis tenté d'y aller mais mon brun ne veut pas, je sais que ce n'est pas une question d'argent vu l'héritage que j'ai reçu et qu'il gère avec brio ne pose aucuns problèmes mais il est hors de question que je tombe amoureux ou même que je sorte avec une fille alors que monsieur ne me surveille pas... Être possessif comme ça c'est pas permis mais ça fait plaisir. Les cours m'ennuient, les profs veulent me faire sauter une classe, moi j'ai la flemme de réfléchir plus...

Plus ça va, plus le temps court, plus je vais à ma perte silencieusement ...

Fin chap 1

Merci de votre lecture ! Et merci à 3j4 (je peux t'appeler yon-chan ? S'il te plaît j'ai une sale manie de donner des surnoms ) pour son travail, on attend vos reviews avec impatience ! Bref reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde! Un peu, voir beaucoup en retard je sais... mais ça en vaut la peine! La prochaine sortie après ce chapitre sera un OS, surement le plus long que j'ai pu écrire. Bref avant de commencer :

\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

\- Rating T, rien de mechant

\- Pas de plagiat, une fois ça sufit !

\- Merci à yon-chan de son super travail et de son courage à corriger mes horribles fautes !

C'est parti!

.

.

.

Jeu du diable

Le deuxième mois commence, mes vacances sont terminées, bientôt la rentrée. À peine arrivé, la première chose que je remarque est la montagne de couples qui se sont formés, chose qui a le don de me déprimer au plus haut point. Je viens de passer la levée, je ne suis pas très en forme et mes "amis" le remarquent rapidement. Bah...un petit coup de musique et on est reparti pour faire des conneries en tous genres, je les entends dire de me mettre en couple moi aussi. Non mais quel malheur ! Comme si je leur avais pas dit que je n'était pas intéressé par ça... Ce mois ci, j'ai beaucoup de mal à remettre mon masque, celui-ci se brise pour rien, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû quitter les cours à cause d'une crise de larmes, il m'a trop pris et rien donné c'est ça l'échange de la levée... Vous ne devez pas comprendre ce que je veux dire par la levée ? C'est tout simple "il" se nourrit de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, le seul qu'il ne peut pas me prendre c'est l'amour. Pour lui ça s'apparente à un poison et il n'en veut pas, sous peine de s'en prendre au temps qu'il me reste. C'est pour ça que Sasuke me surveille autant. On attaque les cours : 4h en atelier, la poise... D'autant qu'on a un nouveau prof, l'ancienne étant enceinte.

Je me pose à côté de la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que me dit Kiba sur sa nouvelle petite amie -Hinata si j'ai bien compris, je décide de mettre ma musique, histoire de me calmer avant le cours. En même temps je parle avec Menma, celui-ci est fatigué de faire des apparitions mais trouve toujours le moyen de se foutre de moi, en ce moment c'est avec ma relation avec Sasuke. Celle-ci est au plus mal, on passe notre temps à se disputer pour cette histoire d'interna, il ne comprend pas que je fais ça pour lui pour pas lui faire du mal quand je partirai, car je sais maintenant ce qui m'attend mais celui-ci ne veux rien savoir. Il veut toujours m'avoir à l'œil il s'occupe d'ailleurs d'un département du lycée et il vient faire un tour dans ma classe dès qu'il en a l'occasion... Une vrai mère poule, mais ça me fait plaisir.

Le professeur arrive, je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder, trop plongé dans mon monde. Une certaine agitation se fait sentir dans la classe. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je vois donc facilement les auras des gens. La plupart des garçons l'ont noire -sûrement de la jalousie- et celles des filles sont d'un rose tendre limite guimauve, ça me donne envie de vomir... Et elles piaillent tellement... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce prof pour qu'elles soient comme ça ?

\- Uzumaki !

Je tourne ma tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux intérieurement me disant que Sasuke n'a plus aucune confiance en moi mais en frottant un peu mes yeux je me rends compte que l'homme devant moi n'est en rien Sasuke. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau : les mêmes yeux malgré ses deux cernes le rendant plus mature, les mêmes cheveux, de même couleur mais lui les a plus longs et attachés en une queue basse... Attendez un peu, comment connait-il mon nom? N'est-il pas censé être nouveau?

\- Uzumaki !

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous appelle !

\- Hm...

Merde j'ai pas mis de masque, je sens Kiba me regarder bizarrement c'est sûr que je suis loin du côté hyperactif de d'habitude.

\- Passons, je me nomme Itachi Uchiwa je serai votre nouveau prof en atelier pendant 3 mois à partir de maintenant. Nous allons commencer par un premier sujet de dessin, vous allez dessiner ce qui vous fait le plus peur. Vous avez une heure pour faire un croquis et 3 h pour le mettre sur toile, commencez .

Bah encore un sujet qui va me soûler "il" est la seul chose donc j'ai peur, je décide de le dessiner ou plutôt dessiner l'endroit où je le vois, une école déserte qui me rappelle étrangement celle où j'ai fait le pacte et lui il est là au milieu de tout ça, sous une lumière étrangement jaune...

Je finis le croquis, demande au prof une toile et commence à peindre... des couleurs plutôt froides et au centre de l'oeuvre une pierre verte d'eau bordé d'or seul point coloré du tableau. En peignant j'eus envie de pleurer. J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'aurais aimé être un ado comme tout le monde, mais quelque chose en moi est recherché. Ce pacte ou plutôt ce manuscrit que je n'ai jamais retrouvé. Le prof se dirige vers mon chevalet et se positionne derrière mon dos. Je le sens sourire.

\- Intéressant, tu as peur de la peur elle-même...

\- Comment ça ?

\- La pierre que tu a dessinée au centre est une pierre maudite. Elle est dite pierre de la peur. Elle peut aussi être associée à un démon de l'ancien temps.

Je ne peux que le tenir en respect. Je trouve ce genre de connaissance louche mais... Il ressemble tellement à Sasuke que je ne peux rien répliquer.

C'est ainsi que commence ce mois, un des derniers de ma triste vie.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu et review !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde je suis de retour ! Pas d'excuses mis à par une flemme monstre et une bonne dépression ...bref je vais pas vous soûler ( car je suis sûre que personne ne lit ce passage )

Bref c'est parti :

.

.

.

.

.

Nous sommes à la fin du troisième mois, à quelques jours de la levé. Depuis quelque temps une nouvelle mode s'est développée : celle des cartes de tarot. C'est moi qui l'ai apportée au lycée en ramenant mon paquet, au début il n'y avait que les filles qui s'y intéressaient et les prédictions se réalisaient rarement... Mon nouveau prof, lui, me disait que c'était mal et que je forçait le destin. Je n'en ai pas tenu compte étant donné que ça se réalisait rarement...

Tous mes amis se mettent en couple les uns après les autres. Je suis content pour eux mais je me sens de plus en plus seul, toujours en train de tenir la chandelle pour eux, c'est un peu gênant... De plus je ne sais moi même plus bien où j'en suis. J'aime toujours autant Sasuke mais y a quelque chose qui change ou qui a changé depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi. Oui je l'appelle par son prénom -ce qui n'a pas plu à Sasuke d'ailleurs. Un petit détai, ces deux là sont frères mais ont coupé les ponts depuis des années. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'Itachi soit mon prof, limite il voulait me changer de classe, voir d'établissement. Ça m'énerve j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose ...

On commence un nouveau mois et les problèmes affluent... plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression d'en être dans la cause invisible. Mes tirages sont de plus en plus exacts, même les garçons commencent à me demander de leurs tirer. Maintenant tout le monde veux savoir son futur. J'en ai assez chaque action me rappelle mon meilleur ami, moi qui pensait l'avoir oublié après sa trahison.

Je me rapproche de plus en plus d'Itachi, je me sens en sécurité et en confiance avec lui. Je peux enfin lui parler de certaines choses, mais il ne sais pas pour mon cas. On beaucoup discuté. Il m'a aussi parlé de son frère et de pourquoi il avait sa marque maudite. Bizarrement Sasuke est sur ses garde encore plus que d'habitude, plus protecteur. Une routine s'installe entre les cours, les sorties du mercredi et autre. Un sentiment étrange me prend. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'amour, du moins le même amour que j'éprouve pour Sasuke.

Récemment on m'a proposé une sorte de promotion, une proposition pour un lycée plus renommé où j'aurai plus de chance de me faire repérer... Quand je l'ai annoncé à mes "amis", deux clans se sont opposés, ceux qui veulent que je reste et ceux qui me poussent à y aller pour mon bien... et puis il y a Sasuke. Il est strictement contre le fait que je parte loin de lui, il dit que je briserait trop de promesses. Je me détruit tout seul , je m'enfonce dans une bulles de solitude et de ténèbres en attendant que son envoyé vienne me chercher, vienne chercher ce qu'il veut de moi ce que j'ai de spécial car depuis la mort de mes parents je ne possède plus rien à part mon corps, mon coeur appartient à Sasuke autant qu'à Itachi, mon esprit à Menma et mes faculté à lui, à cette chose qui me pourri la vie.

Le temps passe on approche de la periode de Noël, je vois de plus en plus de couples autour de moi et me sens de plus en plus seul, comme abandonné mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire... Je me sens de plus en plus proche de Itachi, il est plus affectueux et tendre que son frère et je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer avec lui, plus je vais vers lui plus j'ai l'impression de moins aimer Sasuke. Celui-ci est presque sur le point de me changer d'école, il doit avoir peur que je tombe amoureux d'Itachi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi même je ne suis plus sûr de mes sentiments.

Sasuke m'a proposé d'aller voir un planétarium pour le réveillon. J'étais content mais au fond de moi, je pensais encore à Itachi, au fait qu'il passait les fêtes seul. J'ai bien demandé à Sasuke si on pouvait le joindre à nous, mais c'est parti en dispute.

Soir de Noël, j'attends Sasuke au lieu de rendez-vous. Il a deux heures de retard. Je décide de monter sur les toits. Il fait froid, mais au moins je vois les étoiles... Je regarde une dernière fois l'heure : 22h56. La dernière projection a commencé. J'ai envie de pleurer... Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas, je suis encore une fois seul pour Noël, encore une fois seul durant cette vie .

Je me dirige vers la porte aillant décidé de rentrer chez moi. Mais en tournant la poignée je me rend compte que celle ci a gelé et commence à paniquer. Je m'écroule au sol et commence à pleurer... Je suis seul, aidez-moi, j'en ai marre de vivre comme ça! Itachi...

Je vois mes yeux dans le reflet de mon portable, le droit est bleu tandis que le gauche est rouge sang et fendu. Mes pleurs redoublent, je suis seul, personne ne peut m'aider , pourquoi ai-je eu l'idée de recopier cette maudite feuille de papier! Je pleure tellement que je ne me rends pas compte que quelqu'un monte les escalier ou plutôt court et enfonce la porte ...

\- Naruto !

Cette voix m'est familière, trop à mon goût. Je lève la tête et vois Itachi, essoufflé. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant et je me rends compte que mes yeux ne sont pas encore revenus dans leur état normal. Je les cachent avec mes mains

\- Va-t'en ! Je suis un monstre ! Je suis pas normal !

Un silence prend place et avant que je le sente, Itachi me pris dans ses bras, diffusant sa chaleur dans mon corps...

\- Qui aurait cru que celui que je cherchait se trouvait aussi près de moi, Kyuubi...

À ce nom quelque chose se mis à bouger en moi, un battement de coeur trop douloureux et un mal de tête soudain.

\- Calme toi... Je te promets que je te libérerai de tout ça. Je te le promets ...

Je ne sentais plus rien, j'avais confiance en cette chaleur et en cet espoir qui naissait peu à peu.

Une vive douleur me pris dans le cou, comme deux pics qui absorbaient mon énergie et qui me fit sombrer dans le noir ...

\- Chef... Je l'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé le protégé du sceau de Kyuubi ...

Fin


End file.
